1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to armrests, more particularly to an armrest accessory or supplementary item placed between adjacent chairs sharing a dividing section wherein the user's arm rests.
2. Discussion of the Background
Normally row seats are equipped with armrests serving dual functions such as providing comfort by means of a space to place one's arm and establishing the limits of space for the person sitting in the chair. However, said armrest for placing one's arm provides a limited space that basically is used by a single person. For example in a theater, stadium, airplane, public transportation vehicle, or anywhere else where at least two seats are sharing a small divisional section the users are limited to use the same armrests area. The limited armrest area results in users experiencing a degree of discomfort due to physical contact with the person sharing the armrest area or the feeling of invasion of personal space.
In order to avoid discomfort some companies have placed double width armrests in between seats such that both persons seated in adjacent chairs can comfortably rest upon it. However providing double width armrests does not completely avoid one person to invade the other's space. This practice also increases the total row length limiting the capacity of seats and/or reducing the seating space for passengers.
Further, in order to keep away from physical contact it is also likely for a person to lean towards one side while using a single armrest. The side to which the people will lean usually depends on the person's handedness, that is, a right-handed person will be more likely to lean to his/her right. If a right-handed person is seated to the left of a left-handed person, both individuals will be most comfortable leaning on the armrest between them. This can lead to conflict between the individuals that share the armrest, as well as discomfort.